Defying Gravity
by dizzy - in - the - izzy
Summary: Ziva always wanted to fly. However, she was suddenly sure she didn't need wings to do so. Oneshot based off lyrics from Wicked.


**Title: **Defying Gravity  
**Author: **dizzy - in - the - izzy  
**Rating: **K, maybe K+. I'm not sure.  
**Summary: **Ziva always wanted to fly. However, she was suddenly sure she didn't need wings to do so.  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN: Wicked, Glee, or NCIS. Yeah, I wish.  
**A/N: **So, who hasn't seen Wicked? Who doesn't watch Glee? If you said No to both of those, I think you should go onto youtube and look up defying gravity and listen to each. You might not get the amazingness of the Wicked verison if you haven't seen the actual Broadway play, because if you've seen the play, you'd get goose bumps and everything. But, besides that. I love these lyrics. I love this song, and since I needed a new oneshot for NCIS, I decided to put my two loves together. ;) Defying Gravity &+ NCIS. I hope you like it too.

* * *

"_It's time to try,  
Defying gravity.  
I think I'll try,  
Defying gravity.  
Kiss me good-bye,  
I'm defying gravity.  
And you can't pull me down."_

_-Defying Gravity from Wicked with Glee remix lyrics._

Ziva wished she could fly. She wished she could feel the wind in her hair, and the freedom she was sure birds felt as they whizzed through the sky. What better way to show your freedom than to defy gravity. She knew the Greek story of Daedalus and Icarus. The closest she ever got to flying was jumping off the top of a building, and landing on her feet. Yeah, it hurt, but the couple of seconds of free fall were wonderful in her opinion.

She had gone skydiving. It was amazing, and she was sure that someday she would go again. She wasn't suicidal though, and McGee had asked. She did always come back down to the ground. She just enjoyed the occasional adrenaline rush. She liked the air. She liked being able to breath. Heck, she had been thought dead before. She was going to keep breathing as long as she could. The rush she felt when falling through the air was something else she was going to do as long as she could.

Nevertheless, Ziva wished she could fly. She wished that she could fly through the sky, with no thoughts of hitting the ground at the end. She just wanted to stay there, looking down on the world through clouds and trees and random airplanes. She wanted to experience total freedom.

Sure, she was becoming an American citizen. That technically meant she was free. However, she believed that no one could be free with others oppressed. She believed freedom was different to everyone. Her view of freedom was to be a bird, to be able to fly, escape, and not have to worry. To some, freedom could be the right to go to any school that person chose, or to have any job they wanted. To Ziva, though, it was the though that maybe she could fly. She wanted to fly. On a windy day, she would watch the wind blow leaves around, and wonder why that couldn't be her.

"Ziva?"

Ziva turned her face away from the window, looking across the bed. Her thoughts of how much she wanted to fly halted in her brain, and suddenly making coherent sentences were flowing behind her eyes.

"Yes?" She said, turning her body away from the window on her side of the bed. The wind was blowing a storm in that she was sure would keep her desire to fly spiked.

"Are you okay? You've been staring out the window since I woke up."

Ziva nodded, scooting across the bed. She curled into her companion's arms, glad to have his warmth next to her. Sure, she was warm in her thick cotton pajama pants and over sized t-shirt, and she was sure her companion didn't usually sleep in sweat pants, but the feeling of someone else's arms around her made her feel a different type or warmth. It was more of warmth in her mind, and deep in her stomach. A good feeling, perhaps.

"Good. I thought you were going crazy."

"Crazier than I already am?" She joked, and he laughed.

"Nah. My crazy ninja chick is just crazy enough." Tony whispered, rubbing her back. She smiled into his OSU shirt, listening as the wind pounded the window and walls. She could hear it whistling through a window that wasn't shut all the way, and she was sure that… yes, there was the rain.

"I just like the wind." She said, and he nodded. She knew that he was thinking.

"Thinking about flying?" He asked.

She wasn't surprised that he knew her that well. She wasn't surprised that he knew she was thinking that either. It was hard to keep secrets from someone who knew you _that_ well.

"Maybe." She whispered, and he pulled her closer. She looked up at him, and saw that he was smiling. She shook her head at him, deciding that this was going to be alright. She was sure that today they wouldn't be going anywhere, and laying her next to him all day instead of work was just fine with her. They laid silent for a while, listening to the wind. Ziva was suddenly thinking about flying again, and she could feel the wind floating her around, above the clouds.

"Are you hungry?" He asked just as her stomach growled. He laughed at himself, untangling himself from her and moving to get out of the bed.

"How about some eggs?" She asked, and he nodded. He bent down quickly, kissing her gently before disappearing towards the kitchen.

Ziva laid there flat on her back, smiling to herself. She'd never believed in feeling fireworks when someone kissed you. She'd never believed in butterflies filling your stomach after someone you love touches you. She had never believed in that. However, after that gentle kiss from Tony, she was surprised.

Maybe she didn't need wings or a broom or super human ability to defy gravity.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews would be lovely. I am going to go back to work now. I have to finish my english essay. I have one paragraph left. Theme paragraph. Yeah. NOT FUN! :( Anywho, REVIEW! :D


End file.
